Get A Room
by xdatenshibluex
Summary: "I have a room, and Sakura is perfectly welcome in it once we get off this bus." Modern AU. Yuri. PWP. SakuIno.
**Don't mind me. I just had the random urge to write smut and this is what it turned out to be. I'll probably edit and improve on it later, but for now, enjoy the lesbian porn~**

* * *

"Oi, why don't you two get a room."

The suggestion came from Shikamaru, who was occupying the seat behind two particular girls. One in question pulled away from the kiss she was currently so invested in, holding captive the bottom lip of her lover. She let it go after a moment and her partner held onto her a little tighter for the stunt.

"I have a room, and Sakura is perfectly welcome in it when we get off this bus." the blonde stated, giving a mischievous smirk at her pink haired girlfriend.

Now normally Sakura was not into a vast amount of PDA, but one kiss in the hall led to one kiss after class, and that kiss led to another and another until they were making out in the back of the school bus.

That was normally how things went with her and Ino.

Thunder shook the windows of the school bus and as luck would have it, everybody brought an umbrella except them. But it was okay, for Sakura had a plan.

When their stop came over half the bus scurried down the narrow hall, fiddling with their umbrellas to protect them from the downpour. Not Sakura though. She instead pulled Ino off the bus and kissed her hard in the pouring rain as if they were in some cheesy romance movie.

Ino giggled when Sakura pulled away, her hair already soaked.

Sakura and Ino matched today; both in striped crop tops- Sakura in pink and white and Ino in blue and white. They had bought them together and both shirts were just white enough for the girls to get a good view of the other under the barrage of rain.

Neither of them paid any mind to Naruto or Hinata or Shikamaru wishing them goodbye and parting ways. They were too focused on each other and Ino had that hunger in her eyes that Sakura couldn't mistake.

The blonde leaned in to whisper, "My house. Now."

Sakura whispered right back, "My house is closer."

The two girls interlocked fingers and quickly made their way to Sakura's house, sharing a kiss here and there.

"You know," Sakura began, unlocking the door. "My parents are out of town for the weekend."

Ino's eyes glinted. "Now isn't that convenient."

Both girls giggled and the pinkette pulled Ino inside, shut the door, then cornered Ino up against it.

Their kissing continued, switching between desperate lust and sweet caresses of the lip. Ino wrapped her arms around her shoulders, licking his lip before dragging her freshly manicured nails down the others back. Sakura moaned quietly and just for the fun, Ino did it again, and switched their positions. Sakura found herself between the door and Ino.

She loved it.

They continued their make out session, quiet moans and whimpers escaping their lips as they rubbed against each other. Ino soon found her skirt hiked up as she grinded against Sakura's leg.

She stuttered in her movements when Sakura slid her hands up the back of her wet shirt. She wanted it off. She wanted it all off.

Pulling away, Ino slid her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, clad now only in her purple bra and black skirt. She caught Sakura licking her lips as she eyed her up.

"You want me, baby?" the blonde asked, voice low and seductive. Sakura smirked, touching Ino's toned stomach.

"I do."

Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, using that same sultry voice she asked, "How bad do you want me?" She felt Sakura shiver.

"Bad. Really bad."

"That's what I like to hear~"

The two ascended the stairs and made their way right into the young Haruno's bedroom. They didn't even bother closing the door as they fall onto the bed in a mess of limbs and kisses.

"You're wearing way too much clothes." Sakura smirked. Ino smirked right back.

"I could say the same for you."

Sakura's striped shirt was soon removed and tossed to the floor. The pink haired girl reached up and pulled out the band keeping Ino's hair tied, smiling as the wet strands cascaded down and tickled her face and chest.

In a haste to get the other out of her clothes, both girls desperately grasped for each other's bra clasps, shedding the articles of clothing quickly.

One more kiss later and they broke apart, breathless and realizing... This was the farthest they had ever gotten.

Sure there were makeout sessions and grinding, but bras were never taken off and they had never openly tried to pursue sex with one another. They had only been going out for a few weeks now and the lovey-dovey sides of them had washed away any talk of sex (aside from the occasional- and by occasionally meaning once over the phone,- dirty talk.) But now?

Now they were in a whole new playing field.

"Well well well," Ino murmured, hand cupping Sakura's small breast. "Look at what we've gotten ourselves into."

Sakura's face flushed and she wiggled under Ino's predatory gaze. This was... different, but in a good way. A very good way.

"Yeah." she breathed, smile growing bigger but shakier.

Ino crawled on top of the pinkette, staddling her and rocking her hips. Sakura squeeked and Ino threw her head back, a grin plastered on her face. Yeah, she liked that. She did it again, and again, until they had a rhythm going; Sakura grinding up and Ino grinding down. It made for some delicious friction.

"I-Ino." Sakura panted, her hands going to Ino's ass, experimentally grabbing it, pulling her harder against her.

Ino, despite what other's may have thought, wasn't all knowing on the topic of sex. But she was discovering what she liked, and she definitely liked this. If her deducing skills were on point, she could guess Sakura was enjoying it as much as she was.

"You like that baby?" Ino asked, fluttering her eyelashes. She gestured up and down her body with her hands invitingly. "Explore all you want."

Sakura was more than ready to accept that offer. The hands she had attached to Ino's skirt slipped underneath the fabric, squeezing her bare ass. Ino let out a shaky breath, fumbling forward to bury her face in the crook of Sakura's still damp neck. In a flash the rest of their clothes were removed, leaving them completely free to the others wandering hands.

Ino had done a lot of talking. Sakura wanted to say something too. But all that came out were pants and quiet moans. She opened her mouth to speak but Ino was already back on her mouth.

"You getting bold, forehead?"

Sakura squeezed her ass a little harder in response and Ino laughed, biting her girlfriend's lip.

"Okay." Ino giggled, clumsily reversing their position so Sakura was on top. "Show me what you got."

Before Sakura could follow through, though, Ino paused, wiggling underneath her weight. She felt something hard under the pillow. She reached underneath despite Sakura's plea to keep her hands to herself. What Ino pulled out both did and didn't surprise her- a purple vibrator.

"You got a purple one, huh?" Ino smirked, waving it in front of the other girl's face.

Sakura was blushing deeply by this point. She had forgotten to stash it away in her nightstand after using it last night.

"My color." Ino mused, observing the object. "So you think of me when you use this, huh~?"

Sakura wanted to say no, to deny her, but she couldn't. Not when Ino was looking at her like this. Not when she was on top of the blonde with her pussy throbbing like crazy. She finally knew what to say.

"I do." she drawled, smirking. "I used it just last night. I had to bite the pillow to keep from screaming your name."

"Show me."

Sakura was taken aback by that. She laughed nervously, "W-what?"

"Show me." Ino said directly, handing Haruno the vibrator. "Show me what you do when you're alone and thinking of me." Ino wouldn't tell her, but she had her own little pink toy at home.

"I..." the pinkette fell short, looking between the toy and her girlfriend. "I don't...I-"

Ino sat up, sending Sakura back on her back on the bed. The blonde crossed her legs, jittering slightly with how horny she was. "Come on." she urged. "It'll be so sexy."

Well... How could Sakura argue with that?

"On one condition." she decided as she sat up, holding up one finger. Ino nodded vigoriously.

Sakura found herself blushing again, looking away. "Talk dirty to me."

"That I can do~"

Ino nipped at Sakura's bottom lip and ordered, "Go."

Sakura took in a deep breath. Here went nothing... She flicked the toy on and slowly brought it down to her clit, a jolt of pleasure rushing through her as the vibrations made her even wetter. She felt Ino so close, rubbing her breasts and breathing in her ear.

"You're so damn sexy." the blonde whispered. She was improvising here, but... the words just seemed to come so easily. "You like playing with your clit while you think of me?"

"Mmhm," was the only answer Sakura could give through her panting breaths.

"How often do you do it, hm?"

"A-almost every night."

Just that sentence was enough to make Ino moan quietly.

"What do you imagine me doing to you? And be specific."

"I-I imagine you... licking and sucking on my clit and- ahh- talking dirty to me like you are now. Oh and licking my neck." Sakura was going to town on herself, all for Ino's enjoyment, and Ino was sure as hell enjoying the show.

"Like this~" she asked, grabbing a handful of Sakura's hair and yanking on it, exposing the bare neck. She was afraid she had gone too hard for a nanosecond but Sakura moaned out, "Ooh, I like that too." Ino grinnned and licked from her collar bone, up her neck, and to her ear where she nipped playfully at the lobe.

"Yesss." Sakura whisper-moaned, spasming slightly as the pleasure coursed through her.

"Let me make your little fantasy come true."

Sakura knew where she was going with that, so quickly she moved the vibrator away from her clit and plunged it deep inside herself, moaning loudly in the process. Ino was in awe. _Damn_ was the only word on her mind. But she shook it off fast and got on her knees, leaning down to taste test her girlfriend. She flicked her tongue against the pinkette's wet cunt, licking her lips when she pulled away.

Mmm, sweet.

She knelt back down and made a swift motion with her tongue, loving her girl's reaction. Sakura was rocking her hips and moaning and Ino just loved every second of it. So she didn't stop. She slapped Sakura's hands away from where she was holding the end of the vibrator and started moving it in and out for her, all the while sucking on her clit.

"Fuck, Ino. Fuck!" Sakura moaned, hands behind her clutching at the bed sheets so hard her knuckles were white and head thrown back, eyes closed. This only spurred Ino on. She thrusted the toy inro her girlfriend faster and carefully brought her free hand down to play with herself. The pleasure from watching the pinkette was almost too much for the Yamanaka to handle. She loved hearing the profanities slip past her lips. Something about it was so sexy.

The blonde moaned against Sakura's clit as she fingered herself. Finally unable to take it anymore, Ino stopped everything she was doing and grabbed Sakura, maneuvering her into quite the position.

Ino had always wanted to try scissoring.

Sakura didn't oppose.

Without words they lined up their pussies and started to grind against one another, both moaning all the way. The still buzzing vibrator was on the bed, forgotten. All either girl could think of right now was how good bare skin felt on bare skin. Ino had wanted to be a tease all along, really, but Sakura was too sexy to tease too long.

Ino needed her. Now.

So she sped up her motions, slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Close. She was so close.

"I-I'm gonna, ahh, I-Ino~"

"Cum for me, baby." Ino whispered, feeling herself right at the edge of that metaphorical cliff, ready to let herself fall at any second.

With one last long moan from the both of them, they came together. Still panting, they both cuddled into one another, both smiling tiredly. A few minutes passed as they just enjoyed the afterglow. Then, much to Ino's surprise, Sakura asked,

"Ready for round 2?"


End file.
